


Asunder

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, Loss, Multi, Night, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night, Faramir awakens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and it would take longer to list all the pairings and categories it implies than it takes to read it, so you'll just have to trust me.
> 
> Written in 2005.

.  
In the depths of the night, Faramir awakes sobbing. For a moment, he doesn’t know where he is. Then strong arms tighten about him, and the King's voice, slow and overheated, whispers, "What is it? What has happened?"

Pain prevents an answer for long moments. The sound of waves, the glimmering sunset clouds, the light flaring like a fallen star on the horizon before disappearing. Finally he chokes out, “He is gone."

Aragorn looks up at his wife leaning over the stricken Dreamer, and her luminous eyes declare the truth of it. He feels the loss shuddering in the air around him, and so he begins to sing, low and long, as he gentles Faramir's grief into a deep sleep.

.


End file.
